


【米英】萌到肝爆的校园青春19岁

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: ♠存档区域：短篇 ♠存档日：June.2013





	【米英】萌到肝爆的校园青春19岁

位于诸多大学校园汇聚的地铁站程里总是挤满了身着休闲装的学生们或是居住在附近的居民，这让原本宽敞舒适的地铁车厢也显得拥挤不堪，仿佛是被扔进了沙丁鱼罐头里一般感到空气混浊，亚瑟摇了摇头试图驱散被人群挤在扶手柱子旁而产生的昏沉窒息。

 

“——所以说，无论如何今天晚上一定要狠狠地打败X学院那群臭男生的嘴脸！”

 

同行的同班同学似乎对车厢内几乎爆满的状况视而不见，阿尔弗雷德甚至还没有察觉到自己手臂下夹着的篮球屡次随着地铁的开动而撞在亚瑟的身上，天知道学生会会长在意自己身上的制服干净程度就如同在意着别人对自己料理水平的评价一般，稍稍高出一些个头的阿尔弗雷德却只是自顾自地喝着大杯装可乐与队友高声评价着今天晚上的校际友谊赛。

 

事实上那不过只是一群热血得无处发泄的家伙擅自向对方发出的挑战罢了，这么想着，亚瑟的耳边再度响起篮球队队员们乱七八糟的叫喊声：

 

“总之有我出场就绝对会赢下比赛的，”阿尔弗雷德毫不在意周遭的陌生乘客们古怪的眼神继续说到，“今天晚上我们再去麦当劳大吃一顿作为庆祝吧。”

 

“宿舍大叔那边有门禁时间的吧，”安东尼奥显然缺乏对快餐店热情而漫不经心地回应到，“比赛的时间已经定得很晚了，还是说你打算在刚进入大学就被记过啦？”

 

“到时候爬墙就没问题！”大声地这么回答着，阿尔弗雷德第一次扭头看向了站在一旁的学生会会长，“到时候只要让亚瑟给我开门就好了。”

 

斜眼瞪了对方一眼，原本安静得让其他乘客误以为根本不认识的粗眉毛男生用着腔调讲究的语气毫不客气地开口说到：

 

“我今天晚上还要完成学生会的文件，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟几乎是要从鼻子里哼出气来，“如果你再像上一次那样在凌晨3点才回到宿舍并且还差点拍坏了宿舍门的话，明天的课程考勤上我绝对不会再放过你了。”

 

“但是学长，即使是这样阿尔弗雷德明天还是会迟到吧，”环抱着一叠厚重文件的本田也开口加入了他们的吵闹之中，“这样的威胁对他来说一点意义都没有啊。”

 

“我还从来没有见过像你们两个这样关系差到极点的宿友啦，”朝着本田摆了摆手，安东尼奥用着彻底放弃的语气调侃了起来，W学院里几乎所有人都知道阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟从搬进同一间宿舍的那一天开始就为了各种各样的事情展开无数的争吵，“上一次我们打完球回来甚至还被会长大人赶了出去，那还是12月的深夜耶。”

 

“干脆本田你也来参加今晚的比赛吧，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“不要陪着这个古板老绅士啦。”

 

“谁是古板老绅士！”学生会会长差点就要在车厢里给对方踩上一脚，“其实你只是想要呛我吧！”

 

“你就饶了他们吧，阿尔弗雷德，要是连本田也来打篮球的话亚瑟就一个朋友都没有啦。”

 

“你们给我闭嘴，”车厢里的报站提示音切换进来的时候才意识到同行的阿尔弗雷德与安东尼奥都要比自己早一个站下车，站在门边的亚瑟稍稍挪了挪位置试图让预料之中的大量乘客挤下车去，“最好全都早点下车离开我的视线。”

 

“拜拜——！”蜂拥到门边挤出车外与想要上车的人群让阿尔弗雷德身不由己地被推出地铁车厢之外，安东尼奥甚至只来得及朝着留在地铁上的亚瑟与本田扬了扬手。

 

只是擦身而过的时候左手传来了食指被勾住的触觉，有些疑惑却又迅速领会过来，阿尔弗雷德咧开了无人察觉的笑意，来自于学生会会长藏在人群之中的偷偷告别微弱得几乎稍纵即逝，19岁的年轻人连忙用力地扣住了手指算是给对方一个安心的示意。

 

车门关上过后乘客的减少让空气也变得好转起来，只是亚瑟通红得耳朵被他认真地归结为先前车厢拥挤的后遗症，谁也不知道的秘密就这样留在手指勾住的那一瞬间。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡后记♡♡♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 文档的名字就被某犬命名为《萌到肝爆的校园青春19岁》
> 
> 其实我只是一时激动试图重现今天下班的时候无意中看到的一幕啊！
> 
> 走在我前面的两位男生所发生的事情差不多就是上面文字一幕的80%哟wwww（当然了其实对话内容不是这样的XD）
> 
> 于是迅速脑补起来的我就这样写下了这个小短打~
> 
> 想要表现出“看起来似乎关系不熟连对话和眼神交流都不多”的两人在下车的瞬间却偷偷勾住手指作为彼此心领神会的告别方式////////这不是dokidoki的心动又会是什么！！！
> 
> ——脑补了当时亚瑟的台词“小心点”和阿米的“知道啦”我真是没救了www
> 
> 米英你们敢不敢再sweet一点再青涩一点再闪爆一点！！！！
> 
> 【萌到力气用尽地躺了起来
> 
> 总结：校园青春真是老人家如我的致命杀手ry


End file.
